marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany Sloan
Tiffany Sloan (May 29, 1973 - November 1, 2008) was an American model who was known for her appearances in Playboy magazine as Playmate of the Month October 1992. She appeared on Married...with Children as Carol in the season 7 episode, "You Can't Miss". Biography Born in Orange County, California, she spent her early years in Bullhead City, Arizona. Growing up as a tomboy, she played tackled football and enjoyed the sport. She attempted to join the school team, but was denied by the school board. In her teen years, her family moved to Las Vegas, Nevada, due to her father working as chief of security for a casino. This, along with family issues, caused her to move out of the house at the age of 15. She eventually landed a job working in the construction field. Later, she began working as a dancer as The Sands casino on the Vegas strip and competed in local beauty agents. Although shy, she decided to send a suggestive photo to Playboy, eventually leading her to be contacted by the company and becoming Playmate of the Month for October 1992 at the age of 19. She would continue appearing in various publications and videos, such as Book of Lingerie and Wet and Wild for several years. She also had the distinction of being one of only a handful of Playboy Playmates to have her video centerfold (1992) mass-marketed separately by Playboy, rather than as part of a compilation of Playmate of the Month video centerfolds. She also had several roles in television and film, such as Married... with Children and Weekend at Bernie's II (which also led to a Playboy pictorial in July 1993 featuring her alongside several other Playmates and actor Terry Kiser from the film). She had admitted in interviews that she had wanted to pursue a career in law enforcement as well as help abused children. She ran her own modeling website, but it was shutdown in 2005. She was also a featured exotic dancer at Club Paradise, a gentleman's club in Las Vegas, Nevada. Appearance on MWC She appeared n the season 7 episode, "You Can't Miss" as Carol, one of two attractive ladies who emerges from the group of girls trying to date Bud. After Bud makes a fool of himself on national television by getting rejected an attractive woman on a dating show (after giving a long speech about how he will worship her and treat her better than other men), he returns home with his consolation prize. Upon entering, Kelly informs him that girls have been calling all night and trying to go on a date with him. The doorbell rings and a group of girls call out to him. Carol is the first to emerge and suggests that he goes out with her, before another attractive lady, Tania, comes out and suggests that he choose her instead, promising to hurt him more than any of the girls. A less attractive, bespectacled woman then comes in and gives a speech similar to Bud's, saying that she finds him attractive both on the inside and outside and will worship him, instead of hurting him like the others will. After a brief moment, he passionately kisses her, then quickly turns to Tania and leaves the house, leaving Carol and the other women to look on. Death She died on November 1, 2008 at the age of 35 from an apparent drug overdose. External Links * IMDb Profile * Blog article about her death * Find a Grave Link Category:Actors Category:Deceased Category:Playboy Playmates Category:Guest stars